A Damn Good Night
by zombieromance
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 (very short) NOW UP!* Daryl is having a damn good night with the most beautiful girl in the world and thats how he plans on finishing it. *I got the idea from the movie Sky* short but sweet
1. chapter 1

**An: So, I watched the movie "Sky" last night and I got the idea for this. Watching it, I couldn't help but think how it just for some reason fits Beth and Daryl in my head. So, that's where the idea came from and then I added my own ideas to and around it. I hope y'all enjoy! Please rate and review! Xoxo**

Damn, it was a hell of a night. Everyone was gathered at the towns local bar and there wasn't one unhappy face in the room. The music was loud, everyone's laughter even louder and drinks were being thrown back quicker than the bartenders could hand them out. It was always a damn good time when everyone could get together like this and just enjoy being around family.

That's what they were, a family. Maybe not all by blood but Daryl Dixon would be the first one to tell you that blood doesn't mean shit. It was loyalty that made you family. It was being there for each other when life got too damn hard. It was helping each other rather the help was asked for or not. And, no matter what, you loved each other unconditionally.

He looked around the bar and that's what he saw. Each and every person around him was loyal to a fault, was always there for him whenever he needed someone and they loved him unconditionally, as he does every single one of them.

He was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. His best friend, Rick, was too his right, sitting by his wife Lori. To his left, was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, beth Greene. He had his arm thrown loosely around her neck while they flirted and joked back and forth.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked with a megawatt smile on his face , leaning his forehead on her temple.

He swears her bright blue eyes just got brighter, if that was even possible.

 _Damn, does she have the prettiest eyes._

"Not in the last 20 minutes," she said with a smirk, turning sideways on her stool to face him, pushing the cowboy hat he was wearing down over his eyes , playfully.

One arm is resting on the bar and the arm he had around her neck drops. He pushes the hat back up and then places his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb gently across her showing skin.

"Well then, let me change that."

He leans in and places a quick kiss on her lips.

"You are so beautiful."

How the hell he got so lucky to be with someone as amazing as Beth Greene, he will never know. But, he thanks his lucky stars everyday that he did.

"Ya might wanna be careful there, Daryl Dixon. The way your lookin at me and talkin to me, someone might think your in love with me."

"Oh, well, can I let you in on a lil' secret?" He asked, with a smirk.

She bites her lip and just nods.

Daryl looks around as if to make sure no one is listening, which made her giggle.

"I am in love with ya."

Beth placed a gentle hand on his cheek, giving him the sweetest smile he as ever seen. No matter how many time he says it, she never gets tired of hearing it.

"Well, ya ain't the only one with a secret, handsome."

"Oh, I'm not?"

She shakes her head no and leans in, her mouth right next to his ear.

"I'm kinda in love with ya, too."

She couldn't stop the smile forming on her face when she leans back and sees him smiling, too.

Before Daryl could respond another person interrupted him.

"How's 'bout I buy ya a drink, darlin?" One of the very few strangers in the bar asked.

It suddenly got somewhat quiet around them.

"Nah, man. She's covered already," Daryl spoke up. He kept the hand on Beth's thigh, rubbing up and down to comfort her when he notice her stiffen. Her given sign that she was uncomfortable. And, somebody making his girl uncomfortable _wasn't_ okay with him.

"What? Can't the little lady answer for herself?"

"The little lady can but she doesn't have to when you already got your answer from him," she replied.

The stranger went to walk away, muttering," just trying to be nice, damn bitch."

Daryl threw back the last of his beer, placed his hat on top of Beth's head and got up from the bar.

"Daryl," came Rick's voice from behind him.

But, Daryl ignored him. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and quickly turned him around to face him. As soon as he did, Daryl threw his punch, sending the guy falling to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Don't say another fucking word about her and you don't come fucking near her again, ya hear?"

The stranger just nodded. Daryl nodded at Rick and the two men helped the man up, and led him to the door. Once outside, the guy quickly walked away, knowing not to test Daryl.

He walked back towards the bar where Beth was still sitting. As soon as he reached her, one hand went to the back of her head and the other to her hip, to pull her in for a very heated kiss. Thankfully, everybody around them had went back to what they were doing and weren't paying them a bit of attention.

Pulling back, he looked down at Beth.

"Ya okay, baby?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks to you, I am."

"Wadda ya say we get outta here and go home?" He asked with a smile that dripped with seduction.

"Lead the way, handsome."

She hopped off the bar stool and his arm instantly went around her neck. He pulled her close and placed a kiss to the side of her head.

Damn, did he love this girl. His girl. And, he was going to spend the rest of his life doing so. Daryl Dixon sure was one lucky son of a bitch... hell, he was the luckiest son of a bitch because he is the one who gets the pleasure of spending the rest of his life with Beth Greene. That is, if she says yes.

Daryl smirked to himself as he leads them out the bar, thinking about what he has planned for tomorrow. Fingers crossed, it all goes according to plan.

But, tomorrow will worry about itself. All Daryl could focus on now was getting his girl home and finishing off an already good night the best way he knows how... with Beth Greene, in their bed, naked.

 **AN: I might do another chapter. Maybe make this a two parter? What do y'all think? Please let me know! Thank y'all in advance and I hope y'all enjoyed this!**


	2. A Damn Good Night

**AN: I appreciate the love I received on the previous chapter more than y'all will ever know. So, here is chapter 2. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as the first, if not more. It is a short one, but I'm, personally, happy with it. Please, tell me what y'all think! Much love! Xoxo**

"But, Daryl, pleeease!" whined Beth.

Daryl couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head. Was there anything more adorable than Beth Greene? Doubt it.

"It'll ruin the surprise if I tell ya what we're doin'," he looked down at her when he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me exactly what we're doing but you can give me a hint."

Daryl knew it was killing her not knowing what the plans were for the day. But, if he told her anything, even the smallest of hints, he was afraid she would figure it all out.

"Nope. Not even a hint."

Before she could say anything else, he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Pulling back, he chuckled seeing the grumpy pout on her face while trying not to smile.

"Ya ready to go, woman?"

"Yes. Let me just go grab my purse real quick," she said excitedly, stepping out of his arms.

"Well, hurry up. I'm ready to get goin'" he said playfully, smacking her on the ass as she walked away.

He drove them to one of her favorite places on the outskirts of town. The weather was perfect. Not too hot, blue clear sky and there was a slight breeze. It was an open field by a small creek. A giant tree in the middle of the field and in the distant, you could see the mountains. She had always loved it here. It was so peaceful for her and if she could, she'd probably stay there forever.

He had placed a blanket on the ground with a radio playing a cd he had made of her favorite songs and had packed a picnic with her favorite foods. Pasta salad, buttered rolls, fresh fruit. They both had water to drink while they ate, but he surprised her by pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine.

His back was against a tree with her sitting between his legs, leaning back against him. He had his arms wrapped around her and he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm so glad we came here today, Daryl. It's been perfect," she turned her head slightly and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, it has."

He felt his stomach knot up. He was starting to get nervous. He knows Beth loves him just as much as he loves her but what he's going to do is still hell on his nerves.

"Ya know that I love ya, right?"

She was now facing forward again just staring at the creek bed before them.

"Yes, I know. And I love you, too."

He smiled because even though he couldn't see her face, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know you're the most important thing in my life. You're my everything and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're the best damn thing to ever happen to me."

He heard the quick intake of breath as he held the black velvet box in front of her. He opened to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness, Daryl! It's gorgeous," she said, turning her entire body to face him.

"As soon as I saw it, I just knew it was the perfect one for you," he smirked.

They say momentarily just staring into each other's eyes before he shook his head to snap himself out of the trance this girl and her gorgeous blue eyes had him in.

"So, what d'ya say, beautiful? Will you marry me?"

Tears instantly fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands as she continued to Stare at the ring. He couldn't tell if she was shaking because she was crying, laughing or both.

She nodded her head yes before he said, " let me hear you say it, baby."

"Oh my god, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted, throwing herself into his arms.

He fell over sideways, laughing. He rolled so she was beneath him. Looking down at her, he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

He gently pushed a strand of hair that fell into her face.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you more, handsome."

"More, huh?" He asked, smirking.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't think that's possible."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Rolling off of her, he pulled her close to his side. They laid there the rest of the evening, watching the sunset and just enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms.

Yeah, last night was a pretty damn good night. But, it sure as hell didn't hold a candle to today.

He had proposed to Beth and she said yes. She actually said yes! Daryl never imagined he could be this happy or this in love with someone. But, as he laid in the blanket in that open field with Beth laying on his chest, he couldn't imagine it any other way. Daryl Dixon was happy, in love and officially engaged to the most perfect woman in the world.


End file.
